Just Like Mummy
by caroliine.annette
Summary: Little Rosaline Castle was going to perform Little Red Riding Hood as the main ballet dancer, Kate was at the priecent feeling sad when a little pumpkin arrived to give her a surprise. Pure fluff 2-shot FIRST STORY EVER! Give it a try!, suck at summaries.


10 hours, 10 hours of being working on this damn case, She wished so much she could be at Rosie's Academy getting ready her nice and tiny brunette bum for her ballet recital.

Rosie has always being a dancer, from the moment she learned to walk she had always being fascinated by dancing, from where did she take that? The one and only Martha Rodgers.

She still remembers when Rosie was a year and a half and started to do ballet positions, it came naturally, and she knew that her daughter was made for this.

For her 4th birthday Rosie's room was full of ballet stuff, she had begged them to put her in ballet classes, and from so on their little angel had being one of the best in her division, Rosaline had something most girls at 6 years old don't have Passion, determination and a pure love to be always the best without even noticing.

Today she had a recital, they would be doing Little Red Riding Hood and she was so proud of Rosie for getting the main role, even though she wasn't ready for pointé yet.

The only thing that haunted her was that while Alexis and Martha were on the theater making sure she was perfect she was still stuck in the case, she felt like a terrible mother, At the end she was missing one of the most beautiful experiences of her daughter's life. The first time that Rosie would be the main attraction on stage, her first main role.

-"Hey, Beckett". Said Esposito.

-"We have the guy in the interrogation room". Said Ryan.

-"Ok, let's get this guy to talk so I can get the hell outta here". Said Kate, walking towards the interrogation room ready to beat this idiot ass. God she hated this case.

 _In the theater_

-"Stay still darling". Said a really focused Martha adjusting the final hairs of Rosie's bum.

-"But Grams, what if mummy doesn't make it to the recital"? "What if I forget the moves"? said a worried Rosie with a frown

-"Sweetie, you were born with a gift, we can all see that. You're an amazing dancer and believe me you won't forget the moves and keep calm sweetie you're momma will be here watching you".

-"I'm scared Grams" said Rosie looking down

-"And remember something else sweetie" said Martha pushing the girl close to her,

-"What?" said Rosie looking up with her beautiful hazel eyes that turned into some shade of blue whenever she was mad or scared.

-"It's in your veins"- said a smiling Martha.

 _At the priecint_

 _-"_ Where's my beautiful very hot wife?" said a really cheered Castle walking up to Kate's desk

-"Hi handsome" said Kate looking up to him with a stressed filled with love eyes.

-"Ugh, why that look?" said Castle with concern on his face.

-"I wish I could be with her, instead I'm here trying to find evindence to get this sucker in the box". Said Kate with a look of defeat.

-"Hey" said Castle pulling her close

Kate let out a sigh cuddling against his neck

-"Look, you're an amazing mother and trust me she knows you're kicking criminal butt and she is fine with it, she misses you for sure but she knows that at the end of the day she has two things: An amazing mother who will always support, love her and always be there for her and a hot mom who is more cool than all of her friend's." said Rick with a grin plastered on his face.

-"Really Castle?" said Kate with a sarcastically muffled laugh.

-"For sure babe". Said Rick getting up.

-"Where are you going?" Said Kate

-"As long as I would love to stay I have to get going, remember I'm planning a surprise for the muffin" Said Rick with a marvelous smile.

-"Yeah right, I forgot" said Kate pulling in for a quick peck.

-"OH!" "I Almost forgot" said Rick

-"I brought ya lunch" said Rick giving her a final kiss on the head.

-"Drive Safe" said a smiling Kate.

Kate was finishing interrogating the new suspect on custody when suddenly she heard the high pitched voice she knew so well, then she saw a little brunette girl with a tutu and a crocs on.

-"MOMMA" Screamed her beloved daughter running to hug her

-"Hi little pumpkin, what are you doing here?" said Kate hugging her and giving her a kiss on the head.

-" I Was really worried about you so I begged Lexis to bring me here while I had my lunch break" said a smiling Rosaline.

-"Hi Alexis "Said Kate hugging the redhead.

-"Hey Kate, sorry to arrive like this but she was on the verge of crying and we don't have more time to do her make up over again so" said a concerned Alexis.

-"Hey don't worry, I'm glad you bring her, I missed her" said Kate pulling her baby to her hip".

Just in that fraction of second a guy entered with a gun to the building looking for Kate but not in a nice way

-"YOU BITCH BECKETT, YOU ARE FUCKING WHORE, MY SON DIDN'T DO THIS HE IS INCAPABLE OF DOING SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO ANYONE. SCREW YOUR LIFE HOOKER,YOU WENT OVER AND SEDUCED THAT HUSBAND OF YOURS TO GET IN HIS BED, WHORE!". Screamed the killer's brother.

In a fraction of second while Kate was trying to digest what she had just being told Rosalie free herself from her mom's gripped and stood in front of the guy.

-"YOU, THE UGLY MEAN MAN" Said a very mad Rosaline.

-"My name is Rosaline, and I'm Detective Beckett's daughter and you have no right to speak to her that way"" ARE WE CLEAR?!" Screamed a very offended and confident Rosie again

-"And by the way you have to put 20 dollars in the curse jar for all the bad words you just said ugly man and next time find a real gun" "I can see the made in china from here". Said Rosie with a Grin.

It all happened so fast when the guy grabbed the gun ready to beat her baby's face and Kate grabbed he rown gun and shot right in the guy's arm.

-"You son of a bitch" said a red Kate picking up her daughter and sitting in the break room with her.

-Hey baby girl, I know what you wanted to there, but that's not okay, The gun might've been real and you could've get hurt, but even though of that Mommy's proud of you.

Rosie just gave her the famous Castle grin.

-"Let's go find your sister and get outta here." Said Kate grabbing the little girl's hand walking towards the morgue.


End file.
